theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Accapella 80's (unreleased)
"Accapella 80's" is a mash-up of many different 80's song choruses sung to a generic beatbox rhythm. As yet unrecorded but Keyz may be recording it in the near future. It is similar in some respects to a "Weird Al" polka. Lyrics Take on me Take me on Ooh, baby, do you know what thats worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth I'm sorry it went down like this, And someone had to lose, It's the nature of the business, It's the smuggler's blues Celebrate good times, come on! It's a celebration Keep on rockin' in the free world I want to be your sledgehammer Why dont you call my name Come on feel the noise Girls rock your boys Its closer to the truth to say you cant get enough, you know you're Gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love Love stinks yeah yeah Love stinks yeah yeah Hey, Micky. You're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Micky. Hey, Micky. Call me on the line Call me call me any anytime I'll Tumble 4 Ya, I'll Tumble 4 Ya I'll Tumble 4 Ya, I'll Tumble 4 You Let's dance put on your red shoes and dance the blues Who can it be now? Who can it be now? How can we dance when our earth is turning How do we sleep when our beds are burning She's an Easy lover She'll get a hold on you believe it Together forever and never to part Together forever we two We built this city We built this city on Rock and Roll They come runnin just as fast as they can Coz every girl crazy bout a sharp dressed man. Do what they say, say what you mean Oh well, one thing leads to another Everybody have fun tonight Everybody wang chung tonight Don't turn around, uh-oh Der Kommissar's in town, uh-oh Ain't nothing gonna break my stride Nobody gonna slow me down, oh no I got to keep on moving Come on Eileen, I swear (well he means) At this moment you mean everything, I just freeze everytime you see through me and it's all over you, electric blue. Shake it up (ooh, ooh) Shake it up You spin me right round, baby right round like a record, baby Right round round round Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down Like toy soldiers We got the beat, We got the beat, We got the beat, oh, We got it Some like it hot and some sweat when the heat is on Me mind on fire -- Me soul on fire -- Feeling hot hot hot Jump for my love Jump in and feel my touch Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus I'm walking on sunshine , wooah I'm walking on sunshine, woooah (whistle) Don't worry be happy now. Won't you take me to Funkytown Won't you take me to Funkytown Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, rosanna yeah She seems to have an invisible touch yeah She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without Come on, I'm talking to you, come on Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot! dance to the beat that we love best heading for the nineties living in the wild wild west Sunday Bloody Sunday Sunday Bloody Sunday I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl 8 6 7-5 3 0 9 (8 6 7-5 3 0 9) Our house, in the middle of our street Our house, in the middle of our I'm doing all right, getting good grades The future's so bright, I gotta wear shades Too shy shy Hush hush, eye to eye Too shy shy Hush hush, eye to eye It's just another manic Monday I wish it were a Sunday 'Cause that's my funday My I don't have to runday It's just another manic Monday Category:Songs